


Highlander Haiku

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on the OnlyDuncanMethos group on Yahoo!Groups challenged us to write episode summaries — but in haiku format. The other entries can be found <a href="http://www.squidge.org/onlyduncanmethos/ODMHaiku.html">here</a>, but here's mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander Haiku

Reunion

Amanda's lost son  
Runs away to safety  
Straight into Duncan.

\----

Chivalry

Mac cannot kill her  
She made him take a cold bath  
Methos does the deed.

 


End file.
